


When You Go

by orphan_account



Series: Bittersweet [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco is not married, Infidelity, Lily is the only child, Multi, Unhappy marriage, partially epilogue compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Where are you going, Harry?"</p>
<p>Harry grabs a cookie and slips on his jacket swiftly. "Forgot something at Ron's."</p>
<p>Ginny does not respond. She wishes he wouldn't lie because she knows that he goes to visit Draco.</p>
<p>His lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NorikoTora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorikoTora/gifts).



> Here, darling ♥  
> The muses were kind and bestowed some inspiration unto me. I hope it satisfies you. Short but hopefully sweet?
> 
> No sex scene this time. *shrugs*
> 
> If there are typos/grammatical errors, so sorry... :c

When they got married, they were the happiest of couples. They both wanted children and were filled with the youth of their love. Ginny was inexplicably delighted. She loved Harry and he loved her too.

But that was then.

The nights they had spent with each other passionately were numerous in the early years of their marriage. Two-and-a-half years, to be precise. It slowed after Lily's birth.

When he was 24 and she was 23, it stopped altogether. Ginny worried that perhaps she had somehow become undesirable and tried (and failed) to bring Harry back into their bed (for purposes other than sleep).

She also noticed his growing absences and lack of presence at home. He explained that it was his job and that he also spent the time hanging with the boys.

"I've been spending time with Ron and.. Neville. We've been catching up with each other," said Harry.

He wasn't meeting her eyes. Ginny forced herself to believe him because she loved him and didn't want to think that he was doing anything fishy.

Hermione was suspicious about where Harry was every time she visited her sister-in-law and Ginny gave her an excuse for Harry's absence. Hermiome definitely raised an eyebrow when Ginny rattled off about the boys spending time together.

"I don't know, Ginny. Ron's almost always at home whenever he's not at work. Are you sure Harry's with Ron?" Hermione inquired gently.

The female Weasley was shocked and very nearly felt offended that Hermione would say such a thing. She insisted that Harry loved her and that he complimented her often, showering her with little gifts.

Her older female best friend merely nodded and switched the topic. Ginny was relieved but the seed of doubt remained in her mind.

The next time Harry left the house saying again that he would be with the boys, Ginny immediately flooed Neville. He wasn't with Harry. And that was when she knew for certain that her husband was lying to her. It stung and confused her as to _why_ would he would possibly do that.

She didn't want to confront Harry yet about it. She resolved to do that when she knew more about why and had proof. And she had an inkling that maybe... he was having an affair? Ginny hoped desperately that that was not the case.

One time when she was ranting off about this to Luna (the only person she felt safe to talk with), an important sliver of information slipped out of lovely Luna's mouth.

"Oh... well, I've been seeing Harry an awful lot with Draco actually," Luna had said airily.

It had hit Ginny harder than a ton of bricks.

 

▶◀♡▶◀

 

She sits now beside the bathtub, watching Lily, her beloved daughter, play with a rubber duck. The young child is carefree in her innocence. She does not know of the distance between her parents.  _At least Harry is a good father,_ Ginny thinks, _he's very caring towards Lily_. She can't deny that.

Ginny is caught up in her thoughts, churning them and losing herself in her worries. She does not notice when Lily asks her if "mommy wants to greet Mr. Duckie?". Lily pouts. She reaches out and places her tiny hand over her mother's cheek, waking her from her trance.

"Sorry Lily. Did you ask me something?" Ginny hastily asks.

Annoyance forgotten, the toddler's face splits into a veritable grin. "Mhmm, I was wondering if you wanted to say hi to Mr. Duckie," Lily chirps.

The former Gryffindor smiles. For now, for her daughter, perhaps she can forget about Harry's infidelity.

 

 ▶◀♡▶◀

 

"Where are you going, Harry?"

Harry grabs a cookie and slips on his jacket swiftly. "Forgot something at Ron's."

Ginny does not respond. She wishes he wouldn't lie because she knows that he goes to visit Draco. His lover.

"All right but don't forget to buy Lily those toys, okay darling?" she finally says.

Ginny kisses her husband on the cheek and sends him off. Once he is gone, she sighs.

Another lonely night.

 

▶◀♡▶◀

 

She bumps into Draco in Diagon Alley and she smiles at him. He greets her courteously and they sit and chat as if they're childhood friends (and not two individuals who used to be on opposite sides in the war).

Ginny sips her coffee and notices he is slightly tense. He thinks she does not know yet about Harry and himself. _No use hiding the fact that I know and stressing the poor man_ , she thinks.

"Don't worry. I know about you and Harry. I'm not against it," Ginny says.

Draco goes pale, "I- I'm sorry... Did Harry tell you?"

She snorts. "Don't be sorry, I assume it's partially my fault," she pauses to sip ,"And no, Harry did not tell me. I found out myself."

The Malfoy looks skeptical so she smiles reassuringly. He relaxes. They continue their conversation. She decides that Draco is not to blame. He must be hurting, to be in such a relationship.

Ginny knows what she will do.

 

▶◀♡▶◀

 

Harry is not a bad husband, no. He takes good care of Ginny and Lily, making sure they have everything they need. But the problem is that he's not really into the marriage anymore. Ginny understands. She knows what she's about to do will be best for them all.

He's home and she walks up to him. Her husband is at his desk, hunched over his work. She clears her throat, getting his attention and places a file beside him. Harry frowns, picking it up. He opens it and freezes.

Ginny speaks softly, "I know that you aren't in love with me anymore and that you've been seeing Malfoy. I'm not mad." She smiles sadly. "I think this would be best, no? So you two can be together?"

Harry looks up at her with tears of happiness(?) in his eyes. He gets up and embraces her tightly. She can hear "thank you", "I'm so sorry" and other things mumbled. Ginny rubs his back. They stay that way until Harry recovers.

"I was planning to talk to you about getting a divorce," Harry admits, "I'm terribly sorry about this affair with Draco. I didn't mean to.. I mean.." He sighs.

His wife smiles and flicks his forehead, "You were never quite good with words." She adds, "And... you're kind of bad at lying"

They laugh together and even if they are getting divorced, at least neither is distraught and it's done amicably. Harry marvels over how calm Ginny was over the fact that he cheated on her. She wonders too.

 

▶◀♡▶◀

 

Their divorce is plastered all over 'The Prophet' as such a big scandal and a bunch of other rubbish. There are ridiculous made-up stories about why they divorced and the gang have a good laugh about them. Mail is flying in about questions about the divorce. Why? How come?

Molly is slightly annoyed though. Ginny thinks it wise not to mention the fact that Harry had an affair for an extensive amount of time or else Molly will be screaming bloody murder like a banshee.

There are no words to explain how grateful and apologetic Draco was at having been the cause of the divorce but Ginny assures him that it was of no problem at all.

Ginny takes custody of Lily since she's really the one with more time on her hands. Lily is a bit confused at first as to why her mother and father are splitting but she's young enough not to be disturbed greatly. Also, her parents still remain close friends and Harry visits often so all is well.

 

 

A few years later, Ginny opens up a copy of 'The Prophet' and sees a moving picture of Draco and Harry in wedding tuxedos along with a lengthy article. She smiles.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests, prompts or just want me to write something for you, feel free to comment or send an ask on tumblr @kikirakim-writing


End file.
